


Quo Vadis

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Series: Around the World [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: France (Country), M/M, Paris (City), World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Kieren revisit Paris.</p><p>I can't do titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quo Vadis

**Author's Note:**

> For [rckmacy](http://rckmacy.tumblr.com/), who wanted Rick to be happy and at peace with himself. And also fluff. Which I'm not good at, but I try! Thank you so much for requesting something ^_^
> 
> Un-beta'd

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

 

Rick was laughing, letting himself be dragged along the busy street by a yelping Kieren until they reached the canopy of the café they’d been aiming for, the two of them stopping beneath it, completely drenched by the sudden downpour. Rick couldn’t care less, and it seemed that despite his protests Kieren couldn’t either, as he started laughing as he turned to his bag, taking his hand back so he could check that the contents were still dry. Around them, people had picked up their pace and were splashing hurriedly through the fast-forming puddles, or produced umbrellas of their own to protect them.

“Oh god,” Kieren muttered. “This is like back home.”

“It’s not,” Rick said. “Rain back home is usually horizontal, freezing cold, lasts for five days, or all of the above. This rain,” he paused, messing Kieren’s hair up by running his hand through it at the wrong angle, “is fun.”

“Uugh, you’re such a dick,” Kieren complained, still grinning as he abandoned his inspection of the bag to straighten his hair out again. It didn’t quite work, and Rick stepped even closer, helping flatten the strands that insisted on sticking up at odd angles. He could smell the coffee, and the warm light spilling from the café was incredibly inviting compared to the overcast but still picturesque street. They’d been here a little over a year ago, and Rick was anxious to find out if the pastries were as good as he remembered, and knew Kieren had absolutely loved the coffee, as well as the artwork on display.

“Here, let me,” Rick said, smiling as he caught Kieren’s gaze and helped make him a little more presentable. After a moment, Rick’s hands stopped and he found himself just standing there, caught in the moment and smiling at Kieren, who had given his hair the same attention. A droplet of rain ran over Kieren’s skin, following his jawline, and Rick’s fingers moved to catch it. Moving the tiniest fraction closer, Rick let his fingers brush gently over Kieren’s cheek, his own lips parting as he felt Kieren’s breath against them, the sensation altered by the dampness of his skin.

“You know I love you?” he asked, the space between them barely anything. Kieren made a small noise, almost a whimper, as if he hadn’t expected the words but had desperately needed to hear them. He nodded a fraction, and Rick carefully closed what little distance was left between them and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to Kieren’s lips. When he pulled back, his heart was aching.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, looking down for a moment and trying not to let his heart race. “I had this all planned out, I didn’t want to do it here, like this. But I can’t…“ Rick managed to look back up, seeing confusion in Kieren’s gaze. He couldn’t think how to explain himself.

“I love you so much, Ren.”

Nervousness blossomed uncomfortably in Rick’s stomach as his hand went to his jacket pocket, fingers curling around and bringing out the small felt box he had hidden there. Never looking away from Kieren, he slowly knelt, barely registering the wetness seeping through his jeans as he went down on one knee, opening the box and offering Kieren the delicate platinum ring that was nestled against the deep blue cushion.

What Rick had planned and what was happening were two different things, but despite the weather – or perhaps even because of it – he couldn’t think of a more perfect moment.

“Kieren Walker, will you marry me?”


End file.
